


Dirty Dirty Demon Smut

by Got_lewdded



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Egg Laying, Gangbang, Incest, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pole Dancing, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Got_lewdded/pseuds/Got_lewdded
Summary: Various pairings, includes incest, MC is always either gender neutral or male, read at your own risk.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 333





	1. Spoiling Belphie - Beelzebub/Belphegor/GN MC

Belphegor always had nice dreams, dreams of better times, dreams of better places, and as his twin knew happened quite often... wet dreams. He'd been fantasising about the same thing often since getting out of the attic even if he never admitted it, he wanted to be between Beelzebub and MC, pampered by them. It was no different in his dreams, he had his legs on Beel's hips as he was gently thrust into, Beel's hands guiding MC's hips to ride Belphie at the same pace he fucked him. In reality, Belphie was spoiling his satin pajama shorts his his precum, painful erection straining against its constraints. 

"You don't think we'll wake him, do you Beel?" MC whispered, Beel stopped kissing their chest, pulling back to look at his brother snuggled up in blankets in the other bed, "Nothing wakes him up." MC replied with a nod and a smile, putting a hand in Beel's hair to guide him back to their chest. He continued lower, holding them as he leaned down to taste them, his mouth was magic, he was hungrily licking and sucking until MC couldn't hold back the scream of their orgasm. 

It was sleeping beauty's curse had been lifted, just as MC cried out to Beelzebub, Belphegor awoke, startled. Beel and MC were so focused on each other that neither had picked up the sound of his comforter being moved as Belphie sat up in bed. The sight of his beloved brother burying his face between his crush's thighs made Belphie feel betrayed and jealous, he wanted all of their attention. 

"What are you guys doing... while I was sleeping...? Really? That's gross..." Belphegor's voice was crackly and low, his sadness evident. MC was in a panic, covering themself with Beel's blanket, "I'm so sorry Belphegor, I'll get dressed and leave!" They were already looking for their clothes scattered about. 

MC was on their way out the door when Belphie sighed, finally realizing he wouldn't get anywhere unless he said what he actually wanted, and voiced his frustrations "You know, I thought if you guys were going to have that kind of fun... you'd want to do it with me too. But I guess you like him the best, huh MC? Is this why you haven't been touching me since I got out of the attic, Beel?" MC's face lit up all red, "You two... do that kind of thing with each other...?" Beel and Belphie both nodded, and Beel added a "Sorry..." 

It was MC's turn to sigh, but they quickly turned it to a smirk, "No, don't be sorry, it sounds like Belphie needs some attention, however can we make it up to you...?~"

As soon as the sheets were off and the result of Belphie's sweet little dream became visible, he was red faced, still obviously hard and with a wet spot on his shorts sticking to his tummy. He felt like prey beneath Beel and MC, as they climbed onto the bed with MC making a devious expression and Beel looking *famished* despite his lips still being wet with MC's fluids. "Were dreaming about us Belphie...?" Beel asked as his eyes met his twin's. Belphie averted his gaze, moving his chin to face the other direction. "Now you're shy?~"

MC purred as they undid the buttons of Belphie's pajama shirt, exposing more of his milky skin. MC leaned on their hand that rested on Belphie's inner left thigh as they latched onto the same side's nipple, even the nerves in Belphie's thighs were oversensitive and the pressure went right to his erection. Beelzebub began to palm him through his shorts, realizing just then how much he'd missed his brother's taste, Beel mentally scolded himself for not having given Belphegor a 'welcome home' blowjob after he was freed from the attic.

Beel left wet kisses on Belphie's neck as he pulled his right thigh towards him so his legs were spread wide. "MC, there's lube in the middle drawer on the nightstand." Beel said in an unnecessarily serious tone, tugging off Belphie's shorts and undies. "What're you two... even gonna *do* to me...?" Beel answered without thought, "We'll be gentle." Even though Belphie wanted to give a witty response, his thought was cut short as his brother nearly swallowed down his entire cock, Belphie gasped and curled his chest forward towards Beel's bobbing head. 

Belphegor came faster than he'd intended to, overwhelmed by Beel's warm mouth and MC's lubed up fingers that had slid into him, and nearly filled him, every drop of his cum was quickly and happily swallowed by Beel. Belphegor was already pleased, content to go back to his napping but now with his two lovers on either side of him. Neither Beelzebub nor MC were satisfied though, Beel missed feeling Belphie's insides squeeze against him and MC was finally getting to sleep with Belphie after thinking there was no way he'd want them and they'd barely begun exploring his body.

Beelzebub was always amazed by Belphegor's ability to relax, his body seemed to hold no tension even as he slid his sizable cock into him, pulling his hips closer into his lap, until his own hips were flush with Belphie's soft bottom. MC removed their bottoms and climbed onto Belphegor's lap, guiding him into their hole, still wet with Beel's saliva. Belphie is overwhelmed with pleasure and oversensitive to touch. Beel can't keep his mouth off of Belphie's ears and neck and shoulders, trying to curb his hunger by leaving hickeys, MC occupied his mouth, pushing their tongue into his mouth dominantly.  
When Belphie had cum for a second time and began to feel lightheaded, the three bodies separated. MC slid onto Beel, not ready to be empty yet, they let Belphie sleep as their bodies slammed together until Beel finished in MC with a loud groan and MC orgasmed with a whimper. At the end of it all, the cuddling they did together was incredibly satisfying.


	2. A Family Affair - Asmodeus/his brothers

Admittedly, Asmodeus got the idea when he was at a club, he'd had too much demonus and was being ground on by people whose names he didn't know, watching the dancers on the stage as they moved up and down their poles. By the next morning, he was in lessons and was ready to dance his heart out, Asmodeus loved picking up new skills that would improve his bedroom performance and it was surprising he'd not learned to pole dance earlier.  
Naturally flexible and agile and not to mention sensual, Asmodeus picked up his first several moves within weeks, not as coordinated or smooth as he preferred though, hence why he'd ordered his very own pole to be installed right in the family room. He knew exactly what he was doing when he said where he wanted the pole and didn't need Barbados to predict the future.  
Though the installation wasn't loud, Satan overheard it and came to the room, surprised to see a man finishing installing the pole while Asmodeus watched excitedly. "Should I ask why you chose the family room to make into your… dance room…?" Satan sighed, not actually upset. "It doesn't matter why, but everyone would want to watch anyways, right?~ Of course!♡ I'm gonna go change, you should call the others in..."

By "change" Asmodeus meant he was dressing himself up in a full, cherry red, bunny girl outfit fitted to hug his slim form, with an added, strappy latex garter belt and white stockings topped with red stripper heels. Perfection. Looking at himself in his full length mirror got him turned on already, nobody could compare to the beauty that was the avatar of lust. Much less when he was in his element like this.

Asmo returned to the family room to see Lucifer looking more than a little displeased. The twins had taken the couch, Beelzebub holding Belphegor, who had a knowing smile on his face, in his lap. Satan was leaning against the doorframe reading nonchalantly. Levi and Mammon though, looked very confused at what was going on, why was there a pole and why was their little brother dressed like that?

Lucifer cleared his throat, "Asmodeus. Would you care to explain why you have chosen to defile our family room like this?"

Asmo couldn't stop smiling, despite Lucifer's scolding tone, "I wouldn't care to explain, but I will make you glad I put it here…" he winked at the oldest brother as he walked closer to hook his arms around Lucifer's neck, pushing him backwards towards a chair and landing on his lap. Asmodeus' stiffy was entirely visible in the exposing outfit as he ground against his big brother, rubbing his ass against Lucifer's clothes thighs and guiding one of his hands to let him grope Asmo's butt. But before Lucifer could get too into it, Asmo had turned around to show him just how tantalizing his body could be when Asmo was in control and getting to be a tease.

Mammon could not take his eyes off of Asmo's little show for Lucifer, Levi didn't know where to look, both boys already going red as Asmodeus strode towards the pole. Lucifer felt… ruffled… even as he did his best to hide his erection. Satan took a seat next to the twins and put down his book, ready to see what Asmodeus had learned in his dance classes, Beel was already softly palming Belphie through his pants, knowing full well that what was going down was a full family affair. They'd all get to have some fun.

Asmodeus climbed the pole so elegantly, yet made such erotic faces and he struck different poses and dipped his body to different angles. Every single brother was about ready to grab him when he finally slid down. Belphie was the first to speak up, "Wow Asmo, you're such a slut to do all that in front of everyone…" yet Belphegor was practically beaming with anticipation. "Mm you call me a slut but I'll bet you take Beel's dick like a real size queen Belphie♡~ How about you let me play with you for once?"

Belphie made a sound like he was only considering the offer before snorting, "Who ever said you couldn't come play with me any other time? Oh, but I don't like to do any work." Asmo bent down to kiss their youngest brother, "I won't make you~" 

Asmodeus pushed Belphegor's shirt up enough to play with his erect nipples and squeeze at his chest. Between Beel's and Asmo's hands, Belphie was feeling overwhelmed already. "Goodness you're adorable! I could eat you up! But that wouldn't be fair to the others, hmm…?"

Beelzebub was starting to lose his restraint, "You look delicious Asmo." It was unusual to see Beel flirt so openly and Asmodeus wouldn't waste a chance so he leaned over Belphie's shoulder to kiss Beelzebub. Beel was so hungry, he wanted more than Asmodeus' tongue in his mouth, the show he'd put on had been the perfect appetizer but Beel needed more.

Satan stood and got behind Asmodeus to undress him, unclipping, unzipping and removing the bunny girl suit and garter belt. Belphie started to kiss up Asmo's chest and leave a few hickeys. Satan slowly traced Asmo's spine as he inserted his saliva covered fingers into Asmo's slightly twitching asshole.

Mammon had to sit down and was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he couldn't admit how badly he wanted Asmo to fuck him right then. Levi had one hand on his mouth and the other down his pants, sure that he was too gross to get any action himself, and he was still plenty jealous, but more than happy to enjoy the show.

Lucifer stood and walked over to the action, grabbing Asmo by his hair and pulling him back from Beel, "Don't forget that you have to please all of us, I suggest you stop teasing and get to it." Lucifer was so hot and bothered he was almost hissing.

Asmodeus' cock looked cute pressed up against Lucifer's larger one, Asmo was already leaking precum before his brother even started pumping them simultaneously. The lusty demon felt like he'd cum too soon as Mammon grabbed his hips and entered him from behind, bottoming out quickly. 

When Asmo looked over to Levi still playing with himself in the corner, he couldn't help but gesture him over, he pulled down his pants and guided his drooling head into his mouth. Even though Asmodeus was overwhelmed, he knew how to give good head, Leviathan who had already been close finished in Asmo's mouth before apologizing for doing something "so gross" to him. Asmodeus dismissed him, saying that it was okay because he was "being a cumslut anyways".

Lucifer let out a harsh breath as he finished on Asmodeus' chest and stomach, feeling pleased with how gorgeous his brother looked sprayed with his seed. Asmo took a bit of Lucifer's cum onto his fingers and licked it all clean happily.

With Lucifer and Levi satisfied, Asmo focused his attention onto Mammon, grinding his ass onto him until he couldn't possibly pound any deeper into him. Greedy as he was, Mammon was incredibly pleased to have Asmodeus all to himself as he came, crying out his brother's name as he did.

With trembling legs, Asmo stood up and walked back over to the couch to tend to the 3 brothers Lucifer had taken his attention from. Beel had partially stripped Belphie and was humping against him as they kissed deeply. Satan, still sat next to them, had stripped fully and was already hard but had made an effort not to spoil his fun but jerking himself off. Belphie climbed off of Beelzebub, who grabbed Asmo and helped to guide him onto his lap, before he could start though, he saw Belphie lay on the floor with his hips raised.  
Understanding what his brother was asking for, Beelzebub placed Asmodeus onto Belphie's cock before pushing his back forward and pushing his tip in next to his twin's. Asmodeus cried out but it was quickly muffled as Satan grabbed his head and filled his mouth.

There were few times in life that Asmodeus felt stuffed, but he was stuffed, Satan was fucking his throat while the twins double penetrated his ass, Belphie below him, Beel behind him, and after all the other fun they'd had. The Celestial Realm didn't feel so much like heaven if he could feel so good in hell. Asmodeus couldn't even remember how many times he'd cum.


	3. This Would Never Happen - Lucifer/GN MC/Satan

MC had been afraid to ask Satan but did it anyways, "Would you be willing to try... sharing me... in bed?" And gotten what they'd expected, Satan was offended at the sentiment completely, was he not enough on his own? Why had MC fallen for both him and Lucifer of all demons? It felt like an attack and he barely managed to keep himself from blowing up on MC right then and there... 

Lucifer wasn't so opposed to the idea, if MC liked them both so much, he'd be willing to try, for their sake, since it was Satan and not one of his more annoying brothers. But he knew how the 4th born was and was sure there was no way that MC would get what they wanted.

Neither Lucifer nor MC was expecting Satan to pick a fight over the simple proposition though. He interrupted the time that they had all agreed would be for MC and Lucifer to spend time together, barging into his study and declaring that MC had been getting too close to Lucifer lately, Satan demanded them back. MC stood and took Satan's face into their hands, "Just what's gotten into you... to make you so possessive?" Satan scoffed, "I want you to remember that you're mine." and gave MC the kind of kiss that, if it had lasted, would leave their lips swollen and bruised. "Satan. It's hardly the time for that. Leave." Lucifer sounded peeved but not nearly as bad as Satan, whose voice could only be described as disgusted "I won't." 

Lucifer laughed, "So what then, you'll watch as I take them? As they moan for me? As they cling to me and tell me how they adore me? You're acting like a petulant child." He was already positioning himself behind MC, holding their hips. Satan ignored him and brought MC's ear close to his mouth, "This is what you wanted isn't it? To be fought over by us? It won't be as fun for you as you think." Lucifer rested his chin on MC's shoulder opposite from Satan, "Get on your knees and apologize to him, I'll have your punishment ready soon." 

MC fell to the floor face hot, starting to feel the heat in their abdomen as well, "I'm sorry Satan, I shouldn't have made you jealous...", Satan didn't look pleased, he bent down and spat on MC's face as they cringed at the feeling, "Try again." MC couldn't make eye contact, their face was burning, "I'm sorry I was such a slut that one of you wasn't enough and I wanted to be fought over." Satan smiled down at them, he was starting to get turned on already, "Better. What happens to little sluts who think they're being sly?" But MC didn't know the answer to that, Satan told them with a hard slap to their cheek followed by a gentle caress of the same spot. 

MC was about to reach for their red cheek when their head was pulled back by their hair, Lucifer stood behind them with a wooden paddle in his hand and a collar with a leash attached resting on his arm.

MC had never felt so much like someone's plaything, Lucifer had stripped them and secured it so tightly it hurt before handing the leash to Satan and walking behind them. Satan tugged them roughly forward onto all fours, a choked sound left their throat involuntarily at the pull. 

MC looked up at Satan with tears in their eyes and he knelt and cupped their cheeks, "Is this okay? We can stop or be gentler if you need." But they shook their head, so Satan smiled gently before standing and turning his face serious again. Lucifer grabbed MC by the thigh and gave them their first strike with the paddle, they jumped a bit and gave a small yelp. Satan filled their mouth with his fingers, four of them, when they struggled to focus on sucking as they were paddled relentlessly, Satan took the liberty of sliding his fingers into their throat until they gagged, he pulled back, then went further. 

"Choke for me some more, your sounds are adorable, baby."

So MC took it as their cue to unbutton Satan's pants and take his erection into their mouth, trying to relax their throat as it went deeper and deeper. They'd barely found their rhythm when Satan's slicked fingers reached to their other side and slid two into their hole. The pitiful whimper they'd been holding in fell out as Lucifer added one of his own fingers in with Satan's, pulling downwards so that MC was stretched uncomfortably. And without a second of downtime from when the fingers pulled out, Lucifer was bottoming out inside of them, MC nearly screamed around Satan's cock before panting around him, their body feeling utterly shocked. Lucifer decided to give Satan a hand and grab MC by the back of their collar and forcefully bob their head for them. 

They gagged and coughed as Satan finished deeply in their throat, he pulled and ran fingers through their hair. With Satan done, Lucifer pulled their hips back to have their bottom flush with his pelvis, pulling out, then slamming back into them. MC brought a hand to their mouth, biting their own skin, the tears that had been brewing in their eyes spilling over as they orgasmed intensely. As they tightened around him, Lucifer spilled his seed in them.


	4. A Lucky Encounter - Satan/Asmodeus + Satan/GN MC/Asmodeus

Satan was too tired of MC's chaste kisses always leaving him frustrated and needing more, he wanted to *dirty* them but knew he couldn't, but thankfully he had a whore of a little brother who would make a fine stand-in for the night. It was late, more like early morning, he knew Asmodeus was home, he'd heard his drunk stumbling and collapse into bed.  
Satan walked in without knocking, turning on the light, "Wake up." His tone was harsh, Asmodeus sat up, the comforter that shielded his nude body fell to his lap and his petal pink nipples were already getting hard from not only the cold but also some dirty speculations about Satan's reason for the late night visit.  
Asmodeus, tired and tipsy as he was strode over to Satan, pushing his hands into his chest, feeling his muscles through the thin undershirt he wore. "To what do owe the pleasure Satan?~" but the older demon only scoffed harshly, "Don't act like this is special, I just need *something* to fuck, *you're* the one who wants it anyways," he bit Asmodeus' earlobe and sucked a small hickey under his jaw, "aren't you?" Satan's bedroom voice was more of a bedroom growl, Asmodeus ground his stiffy against Satan's thigh, still clothed with his flannel pajama bottoms "Mm yes!~ I'm so happy to be your cockslut, please fuck me Satan!" To which Satan grabbed Asmodeus' hair, pushing him onto all fours, "Shut up, your voice is annoying. Turn around." And he did, pushing his ass out to provoke Satan to fuck him, but all it provoked was a rough spanking, Asmodeus moaned and fell onto his elbows, arching his backside up further. Satan pulled two ribbons from his pocket, securing Asmodeus' ankles first then moving to his front and binding his wrists with a tight bow behind his back. Asmodeus sat, like a good boy on his ankles as Satan removed his pajamas and forced his mouth open with his jaw in his hand, thumb invading his mouth. Asmodeus scooted closer and bent his chin up so that his throat would be more accessible, hoping that pleasing Satan would get him a generous mood and Asmodeus would *also* be pleasured.  
Asmodeus had had his mouth more stuffed before but played up his noises regardless, he used the vibration of his throat through his moans to enhance his natural skill in giving head. Satan was just starting to unravel as the door slammed open, "ASMODEUS PLEASE BE QUIET I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!"  
MC froze in the door frame, they'd known that Asmodeus fucked around without it having meaning and even if that hurt, MC could accept that. But the sight of their two crushes in the depths of sexual intimacy, it hit hard and deep. They opened their mouth but couldn't form words, their throat tightened and their eyebrows furrowed involuntarily.  
Satan stared back, so many thoughts running through his head, he was panicking, would this kill his chances of gaining MC's love and affection? He pulled away from Asmodeus, still tied up on the floor and reached his hand towards MC as he stepped forward. As they began to tremble from the effort of holding back tears, MC brought Satan's hand to their cheek, leaving an innocent peck at the base of his palm. They held eye contact with Satan as he tried to think of how to explain himself, MC couldn't bring themself to look at Satan's nudity under such circumstances, even though they'd dreamed about being pressed between him and Asmodeus as they were taken.  
Asmodeus undid his ankle ribbons and walked over to lean his cheek on MC's shoulder. They slid their free hand back to shut the door behind them and shield the demons' exposed bodies from the outside world."MC, are you angry? Jealous? Your cute face is all scrunched up, you'll get wrinkles…" Asmodeus didn't sound half as playful as MC was used to hearing him be, he knew what could happen, the first person he'd felt really cared for him and loved him in a way that meant something, could be so disgusted and hurt that they'd never talk to him or Satan again.  
The stronger demon sighed, thoughts finally gathered, "I'm sorry MC, that you had to see us like this. I want you to know that this doesn't change how we feel about you, I'll say it again, that I love you. This… was just for… physical reasons."  
Asmodeus smiled and nodded, his body may have craved for the touch of anyone with a willing touch and a pretty face, but his most favored fantasies were of only him and MC. They were the only being who made him feel *love* for anything but himself.  
But MC wasn't so pleased, they failed to hold in their tears, Satan brushed one away with his thumb and Asmodeus nuzzled into their neck, hoping to comfort them. "Why though? If you two love me so much then why not talk to me when you're in need? Is my body no good?"  
Asmodeus couldn't resist the urge to hold them anymore and released his wrists from their constraints, squeezing MC at the waist and kissing under their jaw. They leaned away from the touch, feeling too upset and overwhelmed. "MC needs to be shown how stunning they are… we can make you sorry you ever doubted that we want you." Asmo was genuinely hurt that the human he thought of so highly could have a doubt about themself or their body and was terribly disappointed in himself for contributing to that thought.  
"Would you let us, MC? Please, let us spoil you. It doesn't have to be sexual either, just… please…" Satan trailed off to keep his voice from cracking, he felt so vulnerable. MC made him feel so much that he didn't know how to handle it.  
MC's voice was shaking and they hadn't stopped crying but they placed a hand on each of the demons' faces and tried to smile, "Please take care of me then…" They followed the brothers to Asmodeus' plush bed where they were stripped delicately and pushed onto their back.  
Asmo started with their thighs, kissing and marking as he pleased and sucking dark hickeys only inches from their arousal to get them needy for his mouth against their sex.  
Satan spoiled them with deep, loving kisses while massaging their chest. Their back was arched to lean into Satan's touch and their legs had spread to allow more room for Asmo to play with them. Every point where the demons touched MC felt like fireworks went off under their skin.  
Asmodeus' teasing ceased as he put his mouth just where MC had wanted it, at the same time, slipping a finger inside of them to start stretching them open. MC was overwhelmed with how good Asmo was making them feel, nothing else they'd done before compared, every part of them wanted to be under his touch.  
Satan wasn't happy to relinquish control of MC's pleasure fully to Asmodeus though and held their hips to guide them as he licked down their abdomen to join his brother in sucking on them. MC could only bite their lip to stifle their gasps and moans, the sight of Satan and Asmodeus between their thighs was infinitely stimulating in itself but to add to that how experienced and skilled both demons were, MC's head was spinning. Their first orgasm came suddenly and before they could give a warning or any sound other than a choked yelp as Satan pushed two of his own fingers into them alongside Asmodeus'.  
Satan sat up, smiling sympathetically at MC, "You came already…?", their answer was to apologize, pitifully embarrassed. When Satan was about to ask if it would be too stimulating for them to continue, he glanced over and saw Asmodeus already teasing their stretched entrance with the tip of his cock, already fully erect and coated in lube. After an internal eye roll at his brother's impatience Satan picked MC up by their waist and set them in his lap, shifting them to face him and let Asmodeus do what he would from behind.  
MC held onto Satan tightly as Asmodeus sheathed himself in them, barely taking a second for them to adjust before moving. In contrast to the avatar of lust's haste, Satan resisted pulling them onto himself, instead he bucked his uncomfortable erection against their inner thigh as he stretched their already filled hole with his fingers  
Asmodeus reached around to grope at MC's chest, he buried his face in the nape of their neck and bit at the fragile skin over their clavicle, Satan pulled their chin close with his free hand to kiss them. A drip of saliva left the corner of MC's mouth from how sloppy their kissing had become, Asmodeus licked it up to their mouth before moving to suck their shoulders.  
Unable to wait any longer, Satan guided his cock into them and quickly matched Asmo's thrusting pace, MC screamed in a mix of agony and bliss at how full they were.  
Satan's hand wrapped around their throat, not choking them, but still putting some pressure as he pulled off of their lips to roughly bite on the unoccupied side of their neck. MC gasped for air, whispering the names of both of their lovers over and over like a mantra, letting their second orgasm wash over them, body tensing and tightening around the men that still speared them open.  
As MC tightened, Asmodeus let out one final, loud moan, cumming inside of them and clinging to their body with all of himself. Satan pulled out of them, close, and started jerking himself off, pumping his hand at a fast pace. Figuring that it was unfair to let only one of the boys finish somewhere nice, MC scooted their body back onto their knees, opened their mouth, and closed their eyes, silently giving permission to Satan to cover their face in his seed, and he didn't disappoint, completely spraying them with cum.  
Having all been *thoroughly* pleased, and quickly cleaned up, MC snuggled up between their lovers, still nude bodies pressing all their warm skin together comfortably.


	5. Hopeless and Alone - Belphegor(solo) + (implied)Beelzebub/Belphegor

It was another one of those days? Nights? Belphegor had no concept of time anymore. Wrapping his body in blankets didn't warm the chill that made his delicate hands tremble, he missed Beelzebub. More than just the way he'd defend him when he felt alone, more than the way he held him as they fell asleep, more than the way he'd always try to share his snacks with him. Belphegor wished to hear his soft snoring as he drifted off laying on his brother's shoulder after being taken gently and lovingly, he missed the way Beel had intertwined their fingers as he entered him, he longed to see the excited face Beel would make as he took him into his mouth again. Belphegor knew that no amount of time could change the way he felt about his twin, he knew that the bond they shared was unlike what any of their other brothers had.

Belphegor reached a hand into his loose pants and fondled himself, thinking of Beelzebub's larger, warmer hands and how he made Belphie feel so safe and yet so vulnerable. Imagining how he'd kiss up Belphie's navel as he had him touching himself. Belphegor his hand back to insert a finger into his bottom as though he was preparing himself for Beel.

Belphegor imagined Beel's hunger, how desperate he got to have Belphie in his mouth, whether that was giving him head, biting his ears, or sucking one of his nipples until it was raw. Beel never pressured Belphie to over exert himself, always wanting to do the work, always wanting to take care of him and spoil his body with touch and praise. Beel's generosity made Belphie want to do his best to make him happy when they came together sexually. Beelzebub always seemed to go soft for the way Belphegor would call out to him and how he'd always pull him into a kiss after cumming, regardless of where Beel's mouth had been. The avatar of sloth never failed to pick up on the overwhelming love that Beel's dreams radiated as they fell into each other's arms post-love-making.

Belphegor wished that Lucifer had at least been generous enough to afford him the luxury of a few toys to help his body forget his loneliness but alas, nothing. The 3 fingers he'd managed to fit into himself did nothing, not when he'd had Beel to fill him before. It wasn't like he had no contact, from time to time Lucifer would come into his room with a pity-filled gaze and brush a gloved hand over his shoulder, silently offer to sleep with him, Belphegor was uninterested, he only wanted Beelzebub.

Sometimes Belphie would wake from a particularly arousing dream of Beel welcoming him home and without the emotional strength to bring himself to completion, would just cry at the separation from the only demon who meant everything to him. Belphegor tried to push the fleeting thoughts of those moments where his head reached its weakness points out of his head, just focus on the feeling. His hand pumping his cock, his finger tracing his slit, the stretch of his entrance, even without lube, the burn was nothing compared to the feeling of Beel bottoming out inside of him. Belphegor was close, yet somehow he felt nothing at the same time.

When his climax finally overtook him, it was weak and unsatisfying, more of a drain than a relief for his body. Soiling his boxers with his own cum didn't fix the core issue of being without Beelzebub. 

As he came down and his mind cleared, all Belphie could do was curl inward on himself and sob. He didn't know if he'd ever get to see Beelzebub again, it hadn't been worth the loneliness that broke Belphegor's spirit entirely just to futilely protest against Diavolo's idea. The feelings of injustice surged inside him, the inhumanity of his punishment, to be a prisoner, to be without contact or love just for disagreeing.

And there was no resolution, no way Belphegor could make progress towards an escape and nothing he could find solace in.


	6. Levi's Eggs - Leviathan/M MC

Spring was an interesting time of year for the Avatar of Envy, it wasn't like the other demons didn't get the uncomfortable drive to reproduce as well but for Leviathan- the way in which he'd do so is where things got sticky. Regardless of whether or not he'd chosen to fertilize any of the eggs his body had produced, he had the insatiable need to bury them in a mate's warm, safe body. It was a call of nature that couldn't be faked out with any number of holes cut in anime girl body pillows.

Even though he'd had months to prepare, this feeling seemed to creep up on Levi every year and every year, it was a pain. But with Leviathan's reclusive nature, this was the first heat where he had a real-life, fully 3D, unpaid lover, and that of course meant MC's ass was in grave danger of becoming an egg-holder. MC wouldn't have believed what Leviathan was going through had Lucifer not pulled him aside a few weeks prior to warn him how Levi's heats tended to affect him. MC had had no idea how to react, Leviathan was too shy to sleep with him normally, and yet he was being told that his easily-flustered, otaku, shut-in boyfriend would try to lay eggs in him. 

The urges first hit Levi when he was playing a new video game with MC watching from between his legs, it was a position he'd only grown comfortable with through MC's coaxing. His body's reaction was just instant, Levi was hard against MC's power back and had felt totally winded, his mind emptied of all thoughts that weren't related to filling his human with all of his love. There was no way MC wouldn't notice, the way Levi's body heated up, the way he held him just a little tighter, the way he pressed the bulge in his pants against them. MC didn't want to jump to the conclusion that he was going into heat but he had his guesses, "Um… Levi? You good?" Levi dropped his controller and more than released MC from his lap, more like pushed him off before running to the farthest corner of his room. At some point his horns and tail had come out, and MC picked up on some suspicious lumps in the base and length of his tail. Eggs.  
"I-I-I UM- you should go back to your room now… sorry MC..."  
MC frowned, a little hurt that Leviathan wouldn't feel comfortable just opening up to him that he was going into heat, the thought crossed his mind that maybe Levi wasn't ready to have sex with him yet? MC could accept that, but he also wanted him and wanted to help him through this time when he was especially sexually needy.

"Levi, baby, I wanna help you, I'll leave if you really want me to but… you need me right now, don't you…?" Leviathan was aware of every muscle in his body in that moment, they were all at maximum tension as MC inched closer to his corner. "I-I don't really want you to leave but- but you really don't get it MC, you have to."

MC stood, hands on his hips, wide stance, in front of Levi who could only slide down the wall, shrinking into his corner to escape the alluring warmth of MC's body, he was so terrified of hurting him or weirding him out. Levi had his fair share of fantasies, but he suffered no delusions that the average human wanted their first time with a specific partner to involve being stuffed full of eggs. 

"Lucifer explained the egg thing to me Levi, it's okay, I can take it!" MC knelt to be at eye level with his boyfriend and smiled sympathetically. It was all Leviathan could take, he'd been holding himself back and couldn't anymore, he had MC's permission. In a second, Levi had pounced on the human and had his tail coiled around one of his legs while he unbuttoned his shirt and practically choked him with his long, serpentine, tongue. At every chance given, MC had to gasp for breath, Levi had never been so rough when they'd made out before, he hoped he could actually take the egg thing.

Despite his uncertainties, MC reached down to fondle Leviathan through his pants, he bucked his MC's hand so he slipped the hand underneath his boyfriend's waistband to touch his cock properly. For someone who never worked out and spent all of his time in a dark gamer-cave, Levi was strong, he lifted MC with ease and carried him to his bed and set him on the edge of his bed. MC could see exactly where this was going and wished he'd prepped himself ahead of time but he had not.

As soon as Leviathan could find his way out of his pants, he was buried in MC's ass. MC screamed in pain, given the size difference between demons and humans, taking Levi so fully would've been painful regardless of if he'd been stretched first or not but it hurt like hell to take all of Leviathan with no preparation. MC was thankful that Levi was at least still somewhat in there and realized MC was hurt and pulled out.  
"Sh-shit… sorry… are you okay? Should we stop?"  
MC's ass screamed that yes, they should stop but seeing Levi's "kicked puppy" face, he sucked it up, "No, I just need some lube, you- uh, you have some right…?" And blessedly, Levi did have some, that was obviously only used for masturbating based on not only Leviathan's entire identity but also its placement in a drawer by his computer. MC pushed the thought away and tried to stretch himself quickly, knowing full-well, it was still gonna hurt, and probably even worse when the eggs came into the picture.

As MC prepared himself he couldn't help but watch how Levi's eyes just glowed, how they followed every little twitch of his body. MC could see plainly that he was holding himself back as well as he could. "I- ugh- fuck I wanna be inside you so bad MC, hurry-"

Not wanting to hear such a pitifully desperate voice come from Levi ever again, MC decided just to get into position and let Levi do as he would. MC's upper body was supported Levi's bed as he laid his torso on it with his legs still off so that he was as open as he could be. Leviathan's big, clawed hands held MC's hips, due to his inexperience he was unsure if MC's obvious permission to 'go ahead' was actually as such. The head of Levi's cock pressed slowly against the now relaxed and slick ring of muscles, still unsure if he was allowed to enter MC. At the lack of protest or sounds of pain, Levi pushed himself all the way in, unable to resist leaning down to hold MC as he thrusted into him at a fast pace.

Leviathan was close to climax quickly, the culmination of his speed, inexperience, and heat was him nearly blowing his load after only a few seconds of being in MC. But Levi knew he couldn't do that, he couldn't finish inside him or else he could really get MC pregnant with real babies when he was filled with eggs. It took every ounce of will that Levi had to pull away from MC's hot and welcoming body. "I- d-don't wanna g- ah- get you p-pregnant!"

MC didn't know what to say, 'does Levi think men can get pregnant? Or maybe they can when he's in heat? Shit- I'm not ready to be a- dad? Mom?'  
MC's thoughts were cut short as his back became coated in his boyfriend's ejaculate, there was so much, MC had never seen so much cum in his life. It dribbled off his back in some places and got onto the bed, MC didn't want to question it, figuring this quantity must be typical of demons, or at least Leviathan, in heat.

Leviathan may have climaxed but he was far from satisfied, with his arousal handled, the urge to lay his eggs was stronger than ever, his tail that had wrapped itself around MC's thigh, twitched at the tip. He couldn't wait any longer. Somewhere in his head, Levi knew he should give MC a break but he didn't have the willpower to deny himself any longer. Leviathan guided the tip of his tail into MC, only entering him deep enough to fully submerge the slit where his eggs would exit to hurt his lover as little as possible. MC winced and buried his face in his arms, the girth of Levi's tail, even just up to his slit was too much. MC started to regret his positioning, with all the pain, he longed for the comfort of having his hand held as he was kissed sloppily but instead all he could do was rasp out a weak, "I love you, Levi." The response from Levi was to press his cheek into MC's upper back, getting his face sticky with his own cum as the first of the eggs alongside the slimy fluid they sat in started to gush out of Levi's slit. MC cried out, he already felt so full that his insides ached, how would he take all of these eggs?

Leviathan on the other hand, had never felt so much pleasure in his life, he felt like he was filling his biological drive for the first time, he was laying his eggs in a real person, he thought the chance would never appear. He raked a claw down MC's abdomen to feel how his tummy bulged as he filled him with his girth and with his eggs. The palm of Levi's hand bumped the head of MC's cock, sloppy with precum, and remembered he hadn't been properly giving his boyfriend the friction his body begged for. He tried to pump his fist in tandem with each burst of eggs that he pushed out into MC. 

The room was filled with the sound of Leviathan's grunts and moans and the slushing of eggs and their fluid gushing out of Levi's loosened birthing hole now mixed with MC's soft, near-orgasm gasps. Birthing slick dripped down MC's legs. The heavy stench of pheromones and sex thickened the air as Levi emptied the last of his load into his human, with the final burst of eggs, MC came on Levi's sheets and was left a panting mess.

Leviathan was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, he felt so happy that MC had wanted to be with him in his heat and take his eggs, but yet so guilty for not taking time to make sure he wasn't in pain. In his cleared headspace, Leviathan realized how fragile humans were and how easily he could've hurt his boyfriend and he wanted to cry.

After helping MC onto his bed, Levi pulled his body close and kissed his face, wrapping his tail around him protectively. MC, on the brink of unconsciousness, touched Levi's cheek before leaning into a gentle kiss. As MC fell asleep, Levi turned his body so he could spoon MC, kiss his head, and rest a hand on MC's tummy swollen with his eggs.


	7. Neko Boy Satan - Satan/M MC

Satan was always told how cat-like he was but he'd never dreamed that he would ever take on those features physically. 

Solomon had wanted to test a spell he'd read about that would allow him to see the lives of others if they were an animal like he were reading their fortunes. Satan had volunteered, of course he'd been curious what his life would've been like if he was a common animal rather than one of the most powerful demons. He'd seen images of a fluffy, cream colored cat, being pet and kissed but also lying in laps and biting at ankles, he found it endearing and didn't think much else about it.

It was days later when Satan started to show the symptoms that screamed 'something is wrong', his tailbone was more sensitive than it had ever been, his senses were uncomfortably keen, and he caught himself having odd thoughts and urges, wanting to nudge his head against MC to show how much he loved him or wanting to bite Lucifer for no particular reason. Though he'd expressed feeling odd lately to MC, he didn't think there was a particular course of actions he could take to figure out why he'd been feeling that way. 

Satan's cravings to be held by MC didn't seem to ease up, normally such a thing would pass quickly and it was the wrong time of year for Satan to be in heat so he'd invited him to join him for some nighttime reading. MC usually settled himself in Satan's lap as they read together but on this night, Satan wanted to feel himself engulfed in MC's warmth. Initially, Satan had his cheek on one of MC's thighs as they read from separate books but as it got later, Satan felt his willpower lessen and he moved to lay on MC's lower abdomen, with the thigh he'd been on now over his shoulder. MC was confused, Satan never let himself be so touchy and physically vulnerable, even though they'd been dating for months. The thought had crossed his mind that maybe the demon was trying to get him to initiate something sexual but he'd tried before and had been dominated thoroughly to remind him that he was Satan's and not the other way around.

Feeling heat rising in his face as his body grew more and more needy, Satan didn't know what was happening to him. It was taking all his attention to avoid blurting out some embarrassing fantasy at poor, confused MC, he wasn't even reading at this point. Satan couldn't stop wiggling, it was all he could do to deny the tingling in his tummy and of course, MC noticed. "Um Satan? Are you comfortable like this? When you wiggle it kinda…" MC trailed off, he wasn't thinking ahead, he couldn't actually say that his boyfriend was practically rubbing all over his junk when it was the first time he'd ever acted so soft.

When Satan tilted his head back to look at MC, his eyes looked glossy, concerned, he touched Satan's head, "Really babe, are you okay? I mean you said you felt weird the other day, are you ill?" The words took a minute to process in Satan's head, was he? Maybe? He certainly felt out of sorts, MC's hand on his head felt so nice though. His scalp felt so sensitive, Satan wondered if MC would pet him, common sense said he couldn't ask that but his body said he should. "M'fine," Satan's voice was slightly slurred, MC was really concerned by this point. Satan scooted his head closer to MC's chest- his shirt rode up a little and Satan didn't even notice, he grabbed MC's hand on his head and held it there, "pet me more, 'feels good…"

MC took in the sight, Satan looking so submissive and needy before pushing his fingers into the soft blond hair and rubbing his head. Satan's breathing was light and he moaned quietly when MC's fingers brushed the sides of his head, he started to notice something odd feeling on Satan's head- like pieces of hair tight together? No, they twitched a bit, cat ears, Satan had fuzzy little cat ears growing from his head and a small bump of a tail at the base of his spine- huh? What was this?

"Woah Satan, are you like- turning into a cat? What's even going on??" But the feline demon didn't answer, only bumping his head into MC's hand and pushing up further on the human so their chests and stomachs were separated by only their clothes. MC nearly shrieked when Satan ground his erection against MC's own groin, "Ugh- I guess let's talk about this after… you look so needy right now babe." MC sat up and cupped Satan's hot cheeks before pulling him in for a kiss.

Satan had lost himself completely, grinding against MC like a teenager being touched for the first time. MC pushed him back so he was on top of Satan, pulling his sweater and undershirt off, his chest was so broad and muscular yet he was putty in MC's hands. He teased Satan, licking around one of his nipples but not taking it into his mouth, leaving a hickey on his collar bone, rubbing at the base of his tail. Satan mewled and whined, "MC…touch...", MC finally took his pink bud into his mouth and sucked hard as he trailed two fingers up and down Satan's spine. 

Feeling the strain in both of their pants, MC decided something had to be done and stood to strip before pulling off Satan's pants and setting himself onto his boyfriend's face. MC had wanted this for a while but it was the first chance he'd gotten as Satan usually held dominance in their sexual encounters. The human leaned forward and took Satan's messy, hard cock into his mouth, swallowing it as far as he could into his throat to hear the choked moans around his own dick, the vibrations in his throat adding to the sensation.

MC bobbed his head and blew Satan in earnest, until he was bucking into his throat, unable to keep composure, he seemed so much more sensitive than normal. Satan was close already, MC felt pleased with his work. The whine Satan made when MC pulled his head back to lick his slit was completely pitiful sounding. He wrapped his hand around Satan's cock while he bit into his thigh hard enough to draw blood, just to mark him, Satan gasped with his mouth still full of MC's dick and nearly choked himself as he came hard. MC moved to sit on Satan's abdomen and give his throat a rest while he finished himself with his hand onto his lover's chest.

Feeling pleased, MC fell onto the bed next to Satan and kissed his cheek. As he was starting to drift off, MC heard Satan mumble "Gotta call Solomon in the morning…", but he didn't question it and just fell asleep.


	8. Milkman, Milkman - Beelzebub/Belphegor/GN MC

Belphegor wanted to curse his entire life when he woke up to the feeling of his chest and shirt wet, he sat up and left his comfortable position between Beelzebub and MC. It was absolutely the last thing he'd wanted to do but he knew that he had to clean himself up, not to mention, he had yet to explain the complicated effects spring had on him to MC. He wasn't like some of the other demons who craved sex no matter how much they got but he became extra sensitive to touch and his chest swelled and leaked with milk- in wasn't like he could fall pregnant, but he lactated regardless.

Later that morning, MC awoke, surprised to see their lazier boyfriend missing from bed, they shook Beelzebub awake and pointed out that Belphie was missing. It took Beel a few minutes to fully recover from his sleepy state but by the time he'd dressed, he had registered the situation and had his suspicions as to what had happened to his twin. Beelzebub touched MC's shoulder softly, "Belphie might not want to see us right now MC." But the human was only confused, they hadn't had any fights and nothing abnormal for their relationship had happened, "Do you know something I don't, Beel? Why wouldn't Belphie want to see us?" 

Beelzebub frowned, he didn't want to say too much about Belphie's situation without permission but he didn't want to make MC feel as though they'd done something wrong to upset Belphie. On top of that, though the effect had not fully sunk in for Beel as it had for his brother, his heat was starting to fog his thoughts, he had the vague desire to mount MC then and there, he resisted. MC slumped back into bed, disappointed at the lack of an answer from Beel and sad that Belphie was avoiding them.

Beelzebub could feel his own chest aching from his shared senses with Belphie, as he went through his morning workout and the thought crossed his mind that maybe he should march up to the attic where he could feel his twin's presence and take care of his heat himself. Belphegor made a fit when his heat hit every year, his desires were more easily ignored than the other demons in the House of Lamentation. He'd hide himself up somewhere and pretend he wasn't bursting with milk until Beel found his hiding place and drank him dry or his heat ended on its own.

The feeling never decreased, the phantom ache in his pecs just persisted and with his hormones spiked from his own cycle nearing, by the time Beel left the gym he knew he was going to drag MC with him to take their fill of Belphegor's milk. MC was doodling in a notebook in Belphie's bed when Beel returned to the shared bedroom, "We need to go find Belphie.", Beel extended a hand out to MC who looked slightly taken aback. "But- I thought he didn't want to see us…?" They took the hand regardless and were pulled to their feet. "He doesn't want us to see him like this, but he needs us." It was a simple statement but it only made more questions for MC as they were dragged up the attic stairs. 

Sure enough, right on the bed of his attic room, nested in pillows and blankets, Belphegor laid nude, panting softly with red cheeks, glossy eyes, erection at full mass, leaking precum and milk dripping from his nipples and down his pale skin. MC hadn't expected the sight and was extremely turned on and confused at the same time 'Why is Belphie like that? Why does he have breasts? Why is he lactating?' Beel could feel their confusion, gesturing his head towards Belphegor, Beel explained, "He's in heat, he needs us." And while MC still didn't really get it, they nodded and approached the bed. "I'll help however I can."

Belphegor shut his eyes and stuck his chest out in a show of submission, Beel smiled, "MC you can have his right, I'll take the left." Before licking up the milk leaking from Belphie's left breast and latching onto his nipple. MC followed suit but was much less sure of themself, their head was still spinning from how fast this was all going. 'Belphie is in heat so we have to… drink his milk…?' 

Said milk was just about the best tasting thing MC had ever put in their mouth, and they understood Beel's haste to start drinking. MC wrapped Belphegor in a hug as they began to suck harder at him, he gasped and whimpered, he didn't sound pained so much as desperate as he bucked his hips a bit hoping futilely to find friction.

Without any touching of his cock at all, Belphegor was so close to cumming, as good as he felt with his lovers milking him- he wished one of them would move down and suck him in a different way. But Beel and MC just sucked more, and harder at his swollen chest, Belphie's nipples hurt from the overstimulation. When he'd been drunk dry of all his milk, Beelzebub leaned his head down, eager to take Belphie into his mouth but MC stopped him, reminding that they were sharing.

MC glided the tip of their tongue up from the base of Belphie's dick up to barely brush his slit, Beel got the hint and stuck to only licking, sucking and kissing on his side. Every few seconds, Belphegor was winded by the sheer pleasure he felt, it was just so much all at once to be in heat and have his two lovers teasing his cock together.

When MC noticed Belphie's eyes rolling back into his head as he pushed his hips up, they took him as far into their throat as they possibly could, pushing him over the edge suddenly as he shot his load into their mouth. Belphegor gasped and panted as he came down from his high, MC leaned over to Beelzebub and kissed him with Belphie's seed still on their lips and tongue as they pushed against Beel's in a tender kiss. When MC pulled back, they grinned at Belphegor, obviously pleased with themself, "I guess Belphie makes two kinds of milk…"


	9. A Quickie(Belphie/GN MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a drabble, pretty vanilla, not my usual, I know.

Belphegor may have been the weakest amongst his brothers, but when it came to getting what he wanted, when he wanted it… Belphie reigned supreme. So even if it was an ungodly hour of the night, when he wanted MC to come get fucked, all it took was a text to get them straddling his hips, grinding against him. He'd been in the planetarium, recently awoken from a nap, too tired to carry himself to a bed, feeling lonely, and wanting to feel the weight and heat of the only human he loved, on his body.

Still in pajamas, MC had snuck up to the planetarium, per their boyfriend's request and laid on top of him for a warm, cozy hug. After several, unceremonious, sloppy kisses, Belphegor reached down to grab a handful of MC's ass and trail lower to pull their knee up. With their hips so deliberately lined up, no words needed to be exchanged for MC to know what was being asked of them. 

Belphie's dick was more awake than the demon himself, he barely reciprocated MC's dry humping and his eyes were half-shut as he stared at MC's face in the mostly dark room. Belphegor groaned a little, not out of pleasure but rather, desperation for MC to hurry and get to the good part. They rolled their eyes but stripped themself and their lover regardless. 

Belphegor knew that in the lack of lighting, he didn't have to hold back the smile, filled with all his love for MC, he often fought against in daylight. Leaning against the wall, Belphie sat up and spread his legs, inviting MC to climb between them. MC was almost certain that Belphie wanted them to ride him but was surprised when he turned MC around aligned their bodies to where he could fuck their thighs from the back. "Don't wanna deal with cleanup…" he mumbled in explanation.

As Belphegor lazily thrusted into the space between MC's thighs, he also reached around to touch MC's sex with a hand he'd, at some point, coated in his saliva. From their position, Belphie couldn't properly kiss MC so he bit into their shoulder instead, deciding that he could deal with Lucifer berating him when he saw the mark in the morning.

It had been a few weeks since Belphie had properly gotten off, no energy to do it himself. He finished somewhat quickly, leaving the insides of MC's thighs sticky with his cum as he continued to touch them until they too, had finished. Not caring much, Belphie used his discarded shirt to wipe off MC's thighs then put on only his underwear and sweater. 

Somewhat clothed, MC and Belphie could make their way to the attic bedroom-- Belphegor's hands were cold from having slept in the planetarium earlier and he just wanted to hold his human and sleep with their body heat on him.


	10. Trying Something(Beelzebub/GN MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double vanilla drabble updates today-- this time for Beel.

Beelzebub was a gentle giant, and was *especially* gentle with his human. He would never force MC around and certainly never dream of hurting them. The most "aggressive" he ever got in bed was when his head was in between their thighs and even that was better described as "eager".

MC had had the thought in the back of their head for a while, wondering what it would take for their boyfriend to be more dominant over them. It was only when they had Beel's face already kissing down their tummy, towards his favorite snack, when MC found the courage to just *ask*. They pet their hand through the soft orange hair and cupped Beelzebub's cheek so that he'd look up and face them. He could sense their wanting to speak up but no words were leaving their slightly parted lips.

Beelzebub cocked his head to the side and squeezed MC's hips, hoping they'd find the touch reassuring. Despite the gnawing hunger, Beel was determined to stay patient and good with his human, so vulnerable, splayed out under him.  
"MC?" Beel wanted to know what was wrong, why wasn't MC just speaking plainly?

MC became hot-faced quickly and squeezed Beelzebub's hand like they were bracing for pain, "Beel, please, just for today… I want you to be more dominant-- just to try…?" He stared at them for a moment before nodding, instead of lowering his mouth to their sex as he normally would, he went to suck a dark hickey on their hipbone. "If I'm in charge today then… I want to taste you as much as I can." Beelzebub's grin was all too innocent in appearance as he sat up and pulled MC onto his lap.

As Beel kissed MC, they noticed how much more *intense* his kisses were compared to normal, they had to breathe sharply through their nose. Unlike his normal self with restrained movements, Beelzebub was letting his hunger for MC's body take over him. 

MC slid their hand between their thighs to prepare themself, Beelzebub was a demon of *respectable* size and they weren't expecting him to treat them gently that day. Beel bit into MC's shoulder hard while he started to stroke himself in preparation. Though MC knew they needed more time to stretch themself fully, they wanted to feel the hot fullness already and made a needy face up at their boyfriend.

Taking the hint, Beelzebub lined his cock up with MC's entrance and pushed the head in slowly, his breath becoming slightly labored. MC's muscles stretched and cried out in pain and they had to brace themself on Beel's shoulders, yet they loved the way they felt stuffed with their boyfriend's love.

Beel returned to deeply kissing MC briefly, even swallowing some of their saliva in the process, then moved back to his bite on their shoulder where the nerves were still sensitive. MC bucked their hips involuntarily as the orgasmed abruptly, the combination of Beelzebub, bottomed out inside of them and moving at a fast pace while their body was marked by him was *too much*.

The amount of pure adoration that Beelzebub had for MC was immeasurable but as he pulled out to cover their stomach with his seed, he found their spaced out, post orgasmic face to be irresistible. Beel kissed MC one last time as he jerked himself to completion.


	11. A Rendezvous at RAD(Asmodeus/GN MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo is needy, MC has a mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble... what do you guys think of these? I have more full length chapters under the works but they take time...

Ah! Friend! Yes yes yes  
NSFW A School BJ with Asmodeus/MC(GN)  
Asmodeus being horny in class was almost an everyday given, he’d sit at his desk thinking about if he could subtly touch himself or fantasizing about MC helping him out while concealed by the table. But this time it was worse, Lucifer had banned Asmo from visiting the clubs he loved, and MC had been too entrenched in their schoolwork and studying to “play” with him. Of course, in this state, Asmo couldn’t focus on anything except the constant aching in his lower body that never failed to control him whenever he attempted to betray his lust. He could practically feel MC’s body heat and smell their soft skin from across the room, Asmodeus knew that he needed them and that he couldn’t wait…

The pact that forever connected MC with Asmodeus also let them feel under their skin just how needy their demon had become, they could feel that he was in pain and they wanted to help. Going up and simply offering their body to Asmo, mid-class wasn't an option given that MC didn't want Lucifer to murder them but a little afterschool rendezvous seemed appropriate enough. 

When horny and impatient there were many places to hide and fuck, tucked within RAD's shadowy corners, all of which were known and used by the Avatar of Lust. Concealed by a stairway to a deep basement, Asmodeus' back pressed to a wall, hips craning forward and head thrown back. He stroked his fingers through MC's hair while they strained their jaw, trying to take Asmo's dick deeper into their throat. 

Just as Asmodeus felt needy for MC's touch, MC felt the constantly increasing need to please him and worship his cock. Asmo trailed his fingers down to the base of MC's neck where he guided them up and down, slowly, sensually. No sexual experience with Asmo felt like the cold unloving lust one would expect, it was intimate and personal. 

A gush of precum against the back of MC's tongue had them whimper through their mouthful of flesh. Asmodeus cupped their face with both hands, stroking with his thumbs and staring down at MC's red cheeks, glazed eyes and drool covered lips like they were the best thing in the Devildom.

As Asmo's eyes shut and he leaned his head back again, MC could feel through their entire being how they'd nearly done their job, and how good they were. With a fluttering grasp and a tremble, Asmodeus came in MC's mouth, not wanting to disappoint in the last moment, they swallowed and leaned up to hug Asmo's waist where his undershirt was still pushed up. With MC snuggled up to his frame, Asmodeus continued to stroke their hair through his post-orgasmic bliss.


	12. Satan and his Virginity(Satan/M MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan loses his virginity to his beloved human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to portray the awkward but sweet reality of how I imagine Satan's first time.

By all accounts, Satan came off as a confident, well-socialized demon. MC was no fool. He was quick to realize as he got to know him that Satan was utterly insecure about his identity and ability. Though he was acquainted with half the Devildom, the relationship seemed to end at 'acquainted' in every case.

As the 7 brothers of the House of Lamentation began to pine for MC, Satan's idea of courtship was evidently like something out of a fairytale, in the worst way possible. Though he clearly wanted to be with MC, he seemed to have no concept of what made him desirable as a partner outside of the sweet things he could say and meaningless, expensive gifts he could give.

All this to say, that Satan had never been in a relationship that was either romantic or sexual. He had found his first love and first attraction, in MC. Satan wanted to keep MC happy but feared that if he knew of his inexperience, MC would think Satan to be not as viable a partner as the other demon brothers.

Lucifer had bountiful experience in bed, the whole world adored him. Mammon, despite his flaws, was still often propositioned because of his looks and power. Leviathan came off as inexperienced but even he'd found physical connection with other otaku demons just to 'try 3D'. Asmodeus was known for nothing if not for his body and sensuality and being well, lustful. Beelzebub came off as naive but he'd accepted a few offers of dinner that had led to being in another's bed, he was far from inexperienced. Belphegor was spoiled, if he decided he wanted another demon to cater to his sexual needs, it usually ended up as he wished.

Satan had been so caught up in his worries about his potential shortcomings that he'd never even asked MC if it mattered and Satan had always been too self-critical to feel adequate for MC. When MC expressed his interest in dating Satan over his brothers, he was excited but panicked about how their intimacy would progress. He'd often wonder if he'd be able to please his lover properly and had been quite weary of MC initiating things as a result.

It had been a lovely afternoon for both Satan and MC as they lazed together in bed, MC cuddling up to his midsection as Satan read. MC however, had an idea of how to make their time together even more pleasurable, he pushed his body up to straddle Satan's hips, sitting in front of the book that had taken all of his attention. Satan didn't know what to do as MC began to tease along his neck and face with kisses and playful nibbles, he was startled but unsure how to escape the situation without making MC feel rejected. He wasn't ready to let MC down with his fumblings in bed.

MC was thoroughly enjoying having Satan at his mercy, he'd felt touch-starved since the first time they'd kissed, Satan always pushed him away. As MC leaned over Satan, their faces were so close they could feel each other's breath, he searched the demon's eyes for the desire that flooded his own. Yet Satan only looked fearful, he wasn't desiring anything so much as being scared of performing badly or worse, hurting MC in his inexperience. When MC kissed him, he just sat there, fighting his body's instinct to transform into his demon form and push the human away. MC pulled back, visibly disappointed and frustrated.

"Why? Satan, why don't you ever want me…?" MC's voice cracked, Satan's heart ached, it was a sudden shift from the panic he'd felt seconds earlier to the painful realization that his attempt to not disappoint MC had only disappointed him more.

Satan felt a cold sweat break out on his face, "It's not-- I do want you but it's not so easy… I'm not ready for the things you want MC…"

"'Not ready'…? But we've been together for months and you'll hardly kiss me!" MC squeezed on Satan's shoulders, Satan had never seen MC mad like this and it wasn't a sight he enjoyed. He knew the act was up, he had to be honest with him.  
"I'm… afraid of messing up or hurting you… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel neglected." Satan cupped MC's face in his hands and he seemed to calm down.  
"Satan, I didn't believe it at first but Asmo said you're a virgin. You are, right?"  
Satan nearly choked on his own tongue, Asmodeus had told MC that he was virgin…? He was absolutely pissed but also frozen from embarrassment so there was no way he could push MC off of him and go scream at Asmo. Instead, Satan just covered his face with his arms to hide how red he was.  
"I don't mind, you know-- and if you're just not ready for intimacy… I'll try to be patient, okay? Just… talk to me next time, I didn't mean to push your boundaries..." MC brushed his fingers through Satan's hair and kissed his fingertips, an attempt to make him feel comfortable enough to stop hiding his face.  
Satan moved his arms, placing his hands on MC's hips and mumbled, "Just don't get upset when I mess up…"

MC perked up, "Oh I won't-- but… are you saying you wanna-"  
Satan interrupted, "Yeah, I do."

MC eagerly pulled off his shirt and leaned down to nip on Satan's ear, catching him off guard, he’d not expected MC to be so bold immediately after getting the ‘green light’.

Satan, wanting to take advantage of the opportunity and show MC how he appreciated his body, squeezed his thigh and looked up for approval. MC smiled at him and pulled Satan's free hand to his chest, Satan choked on his own breath.

MC started to climb off of Satan, "hold on, one sec, I need to go get stuff before we get going!" And he quickly ran down the hallway to his room without bothering to put on a shirt in his haste. Satan sat up, starting to reflect on his current situation, he wanted to do this, he wanted to be intimate with MC but he was still afraid of disappointing him. Satan didn't know how he'd cope with making their first time together memorable in the bad way.

Satan heard MC's fast steps coming back to the room and he came in with a half-empty bottle of lube in hand. "Ready?" MC asked with anticipation as he was already tugging off his pants and climbing over the foot of Satan's bed. Face flushed, Satan gulped, nodded and pulled MC up to sit between his legs. MC leaned down and nuzzled Satan's midsection while palming him through his pants, "I just can't get over how cute you are, flustered like this~"

Satan regained his composure, "Don't play with me MC, are we going to have sex or not?" His voice was stern, and elicited a sly grin from his boyfriend who pulled Satan's pants and boxers off in one swift motion. Exposed and hard, Satan didn't know what to do, MC seemed to have control of the situation. Satan didn't like the thought of being submissive, he grabbed a handful of MC's hair and pushed his face down. The head of Satan's dick bumped MC's lips before he'd registered what Satan was doing and pushed back against his hand. "Jeez babe, you can't just push me to make me blow you-- this isn't some sex fantasy novel. If you want me to give you head, then ask." MC held eye contact, frowning.  
"If it's okay with you Satan, I'm gonna be on top this time. Since humans are smaller and you haven't had any experience, it'd probably be really painful if I let you just fuck me." Despite prior teasing, MC's tone had gone quite gentle. Satan calmed down, he'd been so caught up in the pressure of it all that he'd already messed up. He knew he didn't want to hurt MC and Satan trusted him, so he nodded.

As Satan's reward, MC swallowed Satan's head down while warming lube in his fingers, Satan could only pet his human's hair in gratitude. Because of how slowly MC was massaging Satan's entrance, the intrusion of his first two fingers was barely noticed until they were curled in such a way that made Satan gasp out and buck his hips a little. MC gagged as Satan moved but quickly returned to bobbing his cock deeper into his throat, he added a third finger as a "punishment". Satan would never admit it, but the stretch of his muscles as MC scissored him, felt strangely good.

When MC tasted a little of Satan's precum on the back of his tongue, he decided that it was time for them to really get started, Satan wouldn't be able to hold back his orgasm long enough for MC to take his sweet time preparing. Pulling back all at once, MC took a condom from the pocket of his pants left on the floor and tugged off the last clothing items on them. Satan lost the comfort of his sweater and MC lost the privacy of his underwear. 

With the condom properly onto MC's dick, he squirted some more lube over it and brought his hips to align with Satan's. For MC to have proper access to his boyfriend's entrance, he had to lean him down so he was more on his back. Satan grabbed MC's hips and pulled him closer, he needed to be filled again, he needed friction against him. MC got the hint and pushed in slowly, Satan was relaxed and MC was shaken with how good his lover's insides felt around him. Thanks to their size difference and Satan being properly fingered, MC didn't need to wait long before moving, Satan was grateful, he wanted to cum already.

"MC. You can move faster than that can't you?" Satan hadn't meant to sound so catty but he got what he wanted when MC raised an eyebrow before bracing himself on Satan's knees and increasing his pace. Despite being nearly gone in the pleasure… Satan managed a toothy smile and purred out "Good boy~" in a slightly mocking tone. MC wasn't surprised that even when he was the one doing the fucking, Satan still managed to feel more dominant, having recovered from the awkwardness of his first time doing foreplay he'd regained his control over his body.

Knowing that he was close, MC reached down to pump Satan's cock with his hand, hoping he would finish first so MC didn't have to deal with the embarrassment. Unfortunately for Mc though, he'd started using his hands too late in the game and was quickly getting closer to ejaculation. Satan could tell based off of the human's desperate expression and knowing he could outlast MC, he resisted. 

With one last, hard thrust, MC stopped moving and spilled into the condom, biting his lip and scrunching his face up, without intending to, his hand squeezed Satan's cock somewhat harshly before he fell shakily to sit between Satan's thighs. "Done a little early kitten?" The demon teased, MC sighed and reached out to continue jerking Satan off. But Satan had different plans, he sat up and started to stroke himself, leaving MC to sit and watch in a blissed-out haze until he came all over his boyfriend's face. Satisfied, Satan laid back in bed, smiling and feeling somehow… victorious. MC had to dress himself and take the short walk of shame to the bathroom to clean his face before he could settle into Satan's side and fall asleep.


End file.
